Left Hand Panic
by MichelleAngela
Summary: Mikey notices a difference. Turtle Tot fic!


_Hello Readers! MichelleAngela here!_

_This idea for a fic just popped into my head as I was drawing. For some reason I always thought of Mikey as a left handed person seeing as he is more __creative and clumsy. Me and my seven year old brother are left handed and he has a tough time doing things much like I did. I teach him everything I know! __hehe. _

_Anyway...to the point... this fic revolves around the trials of being left handed and how it effects the family._

_Hope you like it!_

_Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TMNT just the plot**_

* * *

**Left Hand Panic**

Donnie and Mikey were using their free time together. The two seven year olds were spread out side by side on their plastrons, giggling and talking in hushed voices. Between them, an old and ripped up coloring book was displayed open while various broken crayons and rusted markers were scattered out around the two.

Currently, Donnie was scribbling in and out of the lines messily with a purple crayon. His right arm moving across the page nearing Mikey, who was coloring perfectly inside of the dark outlines of his sailboat.

"Heeeyyyy..." Mikey whined loudly as Donnie's elbow bumped his, sending his arm across the page.

A single jagged green line was slashed across the half colored sailboat.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mikey!" Donnie apologized quickly.

Mikey nodded and flipped to the next page. "I's okay, Don. I'll just start over."

With a clean new page, a blank image of a car awaited to be filled in with brilliant color by Mikey's hand. The small turtle smiled at his next piece of art and glanced at Donnie's fresh page of a airplane, soaring through the park. His brother was already bent over his selected drawing and was wrecklessy shading in the sky with a light blue broken crayon.

Poking his tounge out the corner of his beak, Mikey turned his attention to the assorted colors of crayons scattered out before him. He wasn't sure what kind of color a car with no roof would be. Although, he did remember seeing a shiny red car similar to the one he was about to fill in on the television. Making his decision final, Mikey picked up the half cracked red crayola crayon and started to color in the pictured vehicle.

As he neared the edge of the outlined picture, Donnie's elbow once again made contact with his arm. The crayon dug and ripped through the page, the mastered drawing, ruined beyond repair.

"Donnie!" Mikey exclaimed in a pout.

"It's not my fault, Mikey," Donnie replied in his soft voice. "You always used to color with the other hand, remember?"

Mikey raised his eye ridges in question and looked at the hand which was still grasping the red crayon. He did remember coloring with his other hand. Maybe that was the problem.Switching the crayon from his left to his right, Mikey tried to continue on with his somewhat destroyed car printed picture.

"What's wrong, Mikey?" Donnie asked, sitting up on his kness. He could hear his younger brother grumbling beneath his breath.

"I think this hand is broked!" Mikey exclaimed, throwing down the red crayon in anger. "I can't color with it!"

"You always used to color with it before." Donnie reasoned. His eye ridges furrowed, trying to analyze the problem.

Mikey sighed. "I don't wanna color anymore!" he said dejectedly, his shoulder's sagging and head bowing.

"Did baby Mikey's precious coloring get ruined?" a taunting voice appeared.

"No!" Mikey shouted at his older brother defensively. He slammed the coloring book closed. "Go 'way!"

Donnie blinked at him and then turned to the oldest of the three, his thoughts confirmed. "Mikey's a lefty."

Raphael broke out into laughter, the same type of laughter that warned Mikey of a soon teasing remark or maybe a smack upside the head. He was saved by the eldest brother, who decided to walk in from where he had been reading a picture book in the room.

"What's going on?" he demanded, coming up to them.

"Raphie's botherin' me..." Mikey mumbled.

"I am not, you left hand brat!" Raph shouted, pushing young Mikey who fell back on his shell.

"Mikey's left-handed." Donnie stated when Leo looked to him for an explanation.

"Which is why he's so weird." Raph concluded. "Only ones who are left handed are babies and whiners. You can't do what us righty's can do. Face it, Mikey... you have the left hand curse."

"Curse?" Mikey gulped, his eyes widening.

"Leave him alone, Raphie." Leo told his brother.

Raph ignored the comment. "Yeah, lil' bro." he pulled Mikey onto his feet with a smirk. "It means you'll have bad luck forever."

"You're lying!" Mikey shouted.

"Stop it, Raph!" Donnie said, standing up as well.

"Didn't your coloring page get ripped?" Raph asked, crossing his arms.

"Yeah...but - "

"So there." Raph said with a nod. "And that's just tha beginning of it."

Mikey's bottom lip trembled, his eyes slowly filling with tears as he thought over of what his red clad brother had told him. He didn't want to have bad luck forever! That means he could never be a ninja! Master Splinter wouldn't want a ninja who had bad luck all the time. He had to tell his father that he could no longer continue with the training.

Before any of his brothers could say a word, Mikey sprinted towards Master Splinter's room.

The young playful turtle paused before the door and hastily wiped away his tears. He could not let him see he was crying. Raising his hand to knock on the wood, he was stopped by a voice.

"You may come in, Michelangelo."

Always amazed at how their father could tell who was standing outside the door, Mikey let himself in.

The eldery rat was sitting cross legged in the middle of the room, surrounded by incense. His whiskers twitched and he slowly opened his eyes - they soaked in the sight of his youngest son. He frowned at Michelangelo's posture and the solemn look plastered on his usually smiling face.

"What is the matter, Michelangelo?" he asked, relaxing.

Mikey mumbled something, looking down at the floor, his hands behind his back.

"Michelangelo, you will look at me when you talk to me." Master Splinter informed firmly.

In response, the orange banded turtle looked up from the ground, his tears already rolling down his cheeks. "Don't throw me out, Sensei! I p'omise not to cause any trouble!"

Master Splinter was startled at the outburst and much more surprised when Michelangelo ran forward and collapsed into his arms, crying and sobbing. He soothed his son as best he could, rubbing the back of his shell in small circles. As soon as the sobbing subsided into small hiccups, the elderly rat pulled his son so he could look at him. "Now, my son...what makes you think that I would throw you out?"

"...'Cause Donnie says I'm left handed." Mikey replied with a sniffle. He hiccuped. "An' Raphie says that I will always get bad luck 'cause I'm left handed-ed. So I can't be ninja 'cause I have bad luck! An' if I can't be ninja, you will throw me out 'cause you won't love me anymore and - "

"Oh, Michelangelo." Master Splinter inturrupted, taking the small child into his lap. "I love you and your brothers fiercely. You are my sons. I would never throw any one of you out."

"You wouldn't?" Mikey looked up at him with his wide eyes.

"Oh no," Master Splinter said with a small smile, wiping stray tears from Mikey's cheeks. "Especially, if you are left handed my son. I am afraid that your brother only said those things to scare you - I will deal with him later."

"So, I don't have bad luck."

"No, my son. Being left handed is very rare, but many have it."

"How come Donnie, Leo and Raphie aren't left hand..ed?" Mikey asked, cocking his head to the side. "I thought we were brothers?"

"You are all still brothers, Michelangelo. Each one of you are different." Master Splinter said, "Leonardo is very hard-working in his training, Raphael has a temper and Donatello loves to fix objects that he can."

"I guess that makes sense." Mikey said. He perked up. "What about you an' me, Sensei?"

Master Splinter chuckled. "We are more alike than you know, my son."

"Really? How?"

"I am left handed too."

"You are?!" Mikey exclaimed with a huge grin. "You never get bad luck! That means Raphie is in big trouble! I'm gonna go tell him!"

Master Splinter chuckled as his son raced out of the room, his feelings easily repaired. He reached out with his right hand and relit an incense candle before resuming his meditating.

* * *

_This is my first try a one shot and a turtle tot fic.  
Hope it wasn't too bad...  
I like revies!_

_.Michelle._


End file.
